Fairy Tail Adventures (Rewritten)
by Lucy Heart of Fairy Tail
Summary: While stopping to get some supplies in Hargeon, Wendy and Carla come across a girl that's more than meets the eye. The adventures these two will go on will be an exciting one.
1. Yellow & Blue!

Here's the first chapter of Fairy Tail Adventures (Rewritten) Enjoy!

* * *

A little girl with long blue hair that reached her back wearing a yellow dress with blue stripes on it, sporting feather wings below her shoulders, having on light blue shoes on with feather wings on her ankles. By her side was a white cat that wearing a pink dress while having a pink ribbon on her tail.

Wendy looked around with so much wonder and innocence like a child should, "Wow…look Carla, there's so many people here!"

Carla sighed with a smile, "Yes child I see that, calm down. Remember why we're here."

Wendy blushed with embarrassment, "I-I know, we're here to get food supplies for the guild! I haven't forgotten!"

"Good, do you have enough money to get the items?" Carla asked.

Wendy too out the money and counted then sighed, "Only enough to get bread."

Carla sighed herself, "That's enough then. That last job we went on didn't really pay much."

Wendy nodded putting the money back before she was rudely bumped into by a passerby, "Ah! I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!"

The man sneered down at her, "You damn brat! Watch where your going!"

Carla sneered back, "Why don't you watch where your going you uneducated fool!"

Wendy looked on nervously, "C-carla you shouldn't-" she was cut off when the man hit Carla in the face making the girl cry out, "Carla!" she went over to the white cat holding her close to her, "Are you okay?!"

Carla opened her eyes, "I'm fine child…"

Wendy wasn't convinced she felt a shadow loom over her and saw the man hadn't left yet and was glaring down at her, "You gonna apologize or not you stupid brat?!"

Wendy knew she could use her magic to defend herself but felt like it was wrong, but she still wanted to help Carla. What should she do?

"Picking on a child? This town has a lot of scumbags in it." A female voice said. Next thing the man knew a kick to the face sent him far away from the girl and cat. Wendy saw the person that saved them, it was a girl that was older than her having blonde hair that was in a short side ponytail being held by a dark blue ribbon. Wearing a long sleeve black shirt, dark blue pants and holding a duffle bag in her hand. Her chocolate brown eyes looked down at the man with disgust.

"What a despicable human, maybe you should throw him in the river." A male voice said from her side. It was a jade green cat wearing glasses, a long white coat, pants and shoes. Hovering above the cat was a book that was levitating in the air.

"You think so?" she looked down at the cat with a smirk, "Your actually giving me permission to do something I'm not suppose to do? How nice of you."

"Don't get use to it young lady." He told her.

"Yeah yeah." She said dismissively.

"U-um." Wendy finally said.

Both of them looked at the girl and cat, "Yeah?" the girl said.

Wendy pointed at the man seeing him get up with an angry look on his face, "Oh your still here? I forgot about you."

"As did I." the cat aid.

Wendy and Carla sweat-dropped at the two, "Th-they really forgot he was there?" the girl said.

"You bitch! I'll fucking kill you!" the man roared charging at her.

The blond sighed, "Now your swearing in front of the kid?" she gave him a serious look, "You need to be punished."

The cat with her went near the child and Carla, "Allow me to be near you two for awhile. It would appear this fool has made my partner mad."

Wendy was about to ask why when she heard the girl speak, "Seiza: Shojokyū (Zodiac Sign: The Maiden)." The little girl saw her hair turn pink and chains appear on her wrists.

The blonde's serious look didn't leave the man, "Punishment time," she said, "Daibā (Diver)." She sunk into the earth making the man stop in his tracks and he was soon dragged under the ground leaving only his head visible.

"What in the world?!" Carla exclaimed.

Th blonde resurfaced as soon as the mans head was visible for all to see and was back to normal looking satisfied, "That's your punishment for being rude to the girl and her friend." She said walking away without giving him another look, "Let's go Julius." She said walking away.

Julius followed after her without saying a word only to be stopped by Wendy, "Please wait!" the blonde and cat stopped in their tracks.

"Yes?"

Wendy bowed politely, "Um, please let me thank you for helping us."

The blonde and cat looked at each other then back at the girl, "If that's what you want." Julius said.

Wendy smiled, "Thank you very much!"

"There's no need for all that." The blond sweat-dropped.

"Oh my names Wendy Marvell! And this is Carla!" Wendy smiled, "What's your name?"

The blond couldn't help but smile at the girl's cuteness, "Lucy…Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

Lucy and Wendy were currently eating at one of the towns restaurants, Lucy found out that the girl didn't have that much money so she decided to pay for the meal instead wanting the girl to save her money.

"Um Lucy-san?" Wendy called out to the blond.

"Hm?"

"What was that magic just now? It was amazing!" Wendy smiled.

"I must admit I found it interesting myself." Carla admitted.

"Oh that? That was Celestial Magic. I'm a celestial wizard." Lucy told the girl.

"Celestial magic?" she tilted her head.

"I can summon spirits from Celestial gate keys," Lucy explained, "The golden ones are very rare and hold the 12 zodiac spirits while the silver ones are common to find in magic shops. Then there are the Platinum Keys that hold the powerful Greek Gods and Goddesses."

"Wow…how many golden keys do you have?" Wendy asked.

"11 so far," Lucy told her, "I only need one more."

"That's amazing!" Wendy smiled.

"Very impressive." Carla complimented.

Lucy looked around them seeing that the close was clear, "Actually, I have another gate key that was said to be a rumor." She whispered.

"You do?" Wendy whispered back.

Lucy requiped the key showing it to the girl and cat. It was black in color ending in a spade-like tip that's connected to the key's bow by a dark serpentine figure that spirals around the blade of the key. The center of the bow is black, stamped with the crest of the Snake Charmer, colored in white, with the serpentine figure spiraled around it.

"Its black…" Wendy said.

"What sort of spirit resides within this one?" Carla asked.

"Ophiuchus the Snake Charmer," Lucy said sending the key back, "It's the 13th gate key that was said to be a rumor until I found it by accident."

Julius smirked, "I believe it was fate that led you to find that key even if the unruly spirit has a temper problem."

Lucy snorted, "Yeah, but so does Aquarius."

"True."

"Earlier what was that you did to that man?" Carla questioned.

"Zodiac Sign," Lucy told her," It lets me borrow my spirits magic abilities, all I have to do is say, "Zodiac Sign" and the constellation I want to use and I'll be able to use their magic."

"That's amazing Lucy-san!" Wendy complimented.

Lucy smiled, "Your sweet, what about you Wendy? What's your magic?"

Wendy fidgeted with her fingers nervously, "Um well…I'm a dragon slayer." she mumbled.

"What?" Lucy said, "Can't hear you Wendy."

"Um! I'm…a dragon slayer." She said more clearly.

Julius's eyes widened, "You are as well?!"

"Eh?" Wendy said.

"Lucy is not only a celestial wizard, she's also a dragon slayer herself." Julius told them.

"What?!" Wendy and Carla looked at the blond.

Lucy sighed, "Yes, I'm a dragon slayer."

Wendy stood up suddenly, "Did your dragon also disappear on X777?!"

Lucy nodded, "He did…I don't know where he is or why he disappeared, but I won't stop looking until I find him."

"Me too! I'm looking for Grandeeney! We can find them together!" Wendy said cheerfully.

Lucy stared at her before smiling, "You know what? That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

The girl kept her smile, "Then…please join my guild!"

"Guild?" Lucy questioned.

Wendy nodded showing her arm, "I'm with the Cait Shelter guild!"

Lucy blinked a few times looking at the guild mark. She's pretty sure she's never heard of the guild before but didn't comment on it, "Cait Shelter…somehow that just fits."

"I know right?!" Wendy smiled.

"By the way Julius that book that's hovering above your head. What is it?" Carla asked.

"Very good question Carla," Julius smiled, "This is my Tome book, for you see I use "Tome Magic" and call forth any spell that is currently available in my book."

"Don't let that cuteness fool you," Lucy warned them, "He may look like that but when he gets serious or angry he can use that book to destroy an entire town if he wanted too."

"An entire town?!" Wendy and Carla exclaimed.

Julius smiled with pride, "Indeed."

Lucy rubbed his head, "We've been together for a very long time so I know what he's capable of, and let me tell you this little guy's scary when he angry."

"Naturally," he huffed, "I will annihilate any fool that comes to harm you."

"Overprotective." She rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like you Carla." Wendy giggled.

Carla blushed and looked away, "Hmph."

Lucy stood up, "Well, I think we've been here long enough. What do you say we head back to your guild now hm?"

"Right." Wendy said getting up while holding Carla. Lucy had already paid the check and they were heading out of the restaurant.

"Kyah! Its Salamander!"

"Salamander's here!"

"He's so gorgeous!"

Lucy sweat-dropped, "Seriously."

Julius scoffed, "How annoying. I mean honestly what is it there to be excited about?"

"Salamander?" Wendy blinked a few times, "Their talking about Fairy Tail's Salamander!"

Lucy looked down at her, "Fairy Tail huh? I think I've heard of that guild before."

"Their the strongest guild in Fiore!" Wendy smiled, "Salamander is their dragon slayer! I've always wanted to meet him! Can we go see him Lucy please?"

Lucy thought about it for a minute, she had to admit she was curious herself to see what Fairy Tail's Salamander looked like, "Well…I don't see why not? Its not like we're in a hurry or anything."

"Yay!" she hugged the blonde, "Thank you Lucy!"

She smiled, "Your welcome. Carla you don't mind do you?"

"Not at all," Carla said, "If Wendy wants to go see him then I have no reason to say no."

Julius nodded, "I'm quite curious to see what this Salamander looks like. Very well let us be off now." He said walking ahead of them.

"Is he that curious?" Carla couldn't help but wonder.

Lucy grinned, "That Julius for you, he pretends not to be interested in things but that's just because he likes to keep it to himself most of the time. Come on lets follow the curious little kitty."

Wendy smiled, "Okay!" she followed after the blonde.

* * *

Lucy's eye twitched with annoyance and she wasn't the only one. Carla looked ready to murder someone with all this screaming from these stupid females.

"That's not Salamander," Lucy stated, "I can tell just by looking at him, not to mention he's using "Charm Magic," which is forbidden to use."

"Charm magic?" Wendy looked at her.

Julius spoke this time, "Allow me to explain, "Charm Magic" hypnotizes the target into a state of attraction allowing the victim to be coerced into doing activities that they normally wouldn't do," he pushed up his glasses, "However its not perfect for you see the spell can be easily broken if the target is aware of the spells effects."

"Well judging by those eyes none of them realize what's going on except for us." Carla pointed out.

Lucy smirked, "Then why don't we wake them up?"

"Eh?" Wendy said.

"Seiza: Hōheikyū (Zodiac Sign: The Water Bearer)." Her hair turned light blue as did her eyes her smirk never leaving her face.

Julius stiffened, "Lucy please tell me you don't plan to-"

Bringing her hands together she gathered a water sphere in between her palms, "Gekiryū (Torrent)." Shooting her hands forward she sent a large water wave at the women and the moron responsible for the using Charm Magic sending him crashing into one of the buildings.

Wendy and Carla had their mouths open in shock while Julius face palmed, "Was that necessary?" he groaned.

Lucy merely shrugged her shoulders and went over to the unconscious idiot, "Hm? Hey Julius can you use your magic to scan this guy's mind?"

"Absolutely." Julius said standing in front of the man hid book lowering itself before him, "Tome Mahō: Kioku (Memory)." A white glow emitted from the book and enveloped the man the white lite going inside his ears. Once it was all in his eyes opened and his eyes were white, "Tell us your name." Julius ordered.

"Bora."

"Your affiliation?"

"Former member of the Titan Nose Guild." Bora answered.

"Titan Nose Guild?" Lucy couldn't help but think that was a stupid thing to name a guild.

"What a stupid name." Carla said voicing her thoughts.

"I-I have to agree with you on that one." Wendy admitted.

Julius narrowed his eyes, Now then let's cut to the chase shall we? What is your Occupation?"

"Slave Trader."

"What?!" Wendy exclaimed.

Lucy glared at him, "So that's why he was using his charm magic. He must've been looking for new girls to take away."

"How disgusting." Carla sneered at the man.

Julius's eyes narrowed, "Where is your base of operations?"

"My yacht which is known as "Bora's Yacht" it is at the harbor." Bora admitted.

Lucy grabbed him by his hair, "You will take us there right now."

"I understand." Bora said getting up and walking away leading them to the harbor with them following after him.

* * *

He brought them to the harbor and saw it really was a yacht and saw that he had some guards there as well.

"Have this place guarded do you?" Julius said to no on in particular.

Wendy smelled the air, "I-I smell a lot of females inside the boat in the lower deck."

"So that's where they are," Lucy thought about how she was going to do this, _'Using Virgo's form won't do, there's no reason to use Aquarius's form…in that case.'_ She knew the perfect form to use against the guards, "Seiza: Kingyūkyū (Zodiac Sign: The Golden Bull)." Her hair became a mixture of white and black her eyes turning black and holding a giant twin-headed Labrys axe that was the same size as her.

Wendy's eyes bulged out of her head, "W-wow Lucy-san!"

Carla couldn't help but be impressed, "Isn't that heavy for you?"

Lucy began swinging it above her head, "Not at all, this feels light to me. Anyway, you two stay here while I take care of this."

"I want to help too!" Wendy told her.

"No," Lucy said immediately, "I know you're a dragon slayer and can defend yourself, but I don't want to force you to fight."

Wendy shook her head, "I'm still going! I don't want you to do everything all by yourself!"

Lucy was about to say something else but Carla stopped her, "Lucy, let Wendy help you."

They both look at her, "Really Carla?" Wendy said.

Carla sighed, "You have grown stronger Wendy, I can confirm that. So I won't hold you back anymore."

Wendy picked up her friend, "You never hold me back Carla, we're friends aren't we?"

Carla smiled at the girl, "Of course."

Lucy and Julius smiled at each other knowing that they held the same feelings for each other.

"You ready?" Lucy asked slinging the axe over her shoulder.

"I'm ready!" Wendy said.

"Let's go Wendy!" Lucy jumped in the air as did the little dragon slayer and attacked the ship.

Lucy swung the axe around in a circular motion like it was no big deal sending the guards into the ocean, while Wendy sent them flying.

"Tenryū no Hōkō (Sky Dragon's Roar)!" she sent a torrent of air from her mouth sending more of them flying in the water.

Lucy smirked, "That's a strong roar Wendy!"

The girl blushed at the compliment then grinned, "Thank You!"

Lucy looked around and noticed there were still some left, "There's still some left…in that case." She jumped in the air while holding the axe and swung it, "Bōsō (Rampage)!" striking down she created a shockwave that went in a straight line taking out the rest of the guards sending them into blissful unconsciousness. The blonde sighed and slung the axe over her shoulder again, "And that's that."

Wendy looked around and saw that they took them all down, "We did it."

"You were awesome Wendy!" Lucy complimented.

Wendy blushed, "Th-thank you…oh! We should free the girls!"

Lucy realized she was right, "That's right! We better get to it then yes?"

"Right!"

They went down into the cellar and saw there were no guards guarding the door so it was easy for them to break the door down and free the girls. They brought the girls off the yacht and when they saw Bora they immediately attacked him knocking him out of the trance Julius put him in. when he woke up he had no idea what happened but he had binds on him preventing his escape courtesy of the cat.

The Magic Soldiers soon came and questioned the girls with them giving their testimonies about how they were all kidnapped by Bora who was still sitting on the ground all beat up making the guards sweat-drop, but that was to be expected. The asked who freed them and said it was two girls but they left before the guards showed up so they couldn't question them.

* * *

Lucy stretched her hands above her head as they made their way back to the inn Lucy and Julius were staying in, "Well we did a good thing today didn't we?"

Wendy smiled, "They seemed pretty grateful for everything we did, but I wasn't expecting them to beat up Bora though."

"The fool got what he deserved." Julius stated unsympathetic.

"I agree," Carla said from her position in Wendy's arms, "I hope they lock him away for all eternity."

Lucy couldn't help but snort at that, "Who knows they just might."

"Anyway we've done our good deed for the day," Julius pointed out, "Right now we need rest then in the morning Wendy here can take us to her guild."

"Oh yeah, what's your guild like Wendy? I'm really curious." Lucy said out of curiosity.

Wendy smiled, "Its amazing! You'll love it! Everyone's so nice and Master Roubaul is very kind!"

Lucy chuckled, "Really? Then I can't wait to go and see what your guild is like."

Wendy grinned, she couldn't wait to bring her new friend to the guild.

* * *

When morning came they headed straight for the train station so they could head to Cait Shelter. Lucy noticed that the guild wasn't that far from Worth Woodsea and that it wa sin the northern part of Fiore. Lucy had to admit she was curious to see if they would accept her and Julius into their guild. Lucy hadn't joined a guild before always being on her own, well that's not exactly true. She had been travelling with her grandmother and training with her, whether it be hand to hand combat or weaponry, so she couldn't exactly say she was completely alone.

She was so lost in thought that she blinked in surprise when Wendy waved her hand in her face to get her attention, "We're here Lucy-san!"

Lucy blinked then looked out the window seeing they had arrived at their destination. Getting up from the seat and grabbing her duffle bag she walked off the train followed by Julius who was right behind her. Wendy was skipping with excitement happy to have another mage join her guild even though Lucy hadn't officially joined yet, but she was still happy because she had been the only mage in her guild and it felt a little lonely so this was a good feeling for her.

They soon arrived at a tent where a giant cat head could be seen, Wendy ran over and faced the blonde, "Welcome to Cait Shelter!"

Lucy stared at the place now understanding why she hadn't heard of the guild before because it was well hidden, "The air here feels nice."

"I agree." Julius smiled, "I feel…at ease here."

Wendy smiled, "I know, I always feel calm here. Anyway lets go see Master Roubaul!"

"Lead the way." Lucy winked following the girl who bounced with every step. Looking around Lucy noticed that the people around her were smiling at her making her feel confused. Why were they smiling at her? Was it because she was a newcomer? Or are they always this friendly? She shrugged it off and followed the girl to the tent where the master is. Opening the tent she saw a short old man wearing Native clothing. As soon as he sensed them he opened his eyes and smiled, "Welcome home Wendy," he then noticed Lucy, "And who's this?"

Wendy took a seat and smiled, "This is Lucy! She helped me in Hargeon!"

Lucy bowed politely, "it's a pleasure to meet you Master Roubaul."

Julius bowed as well, "Likewise."

The old man chuckled, "There is no need for formalities young one, but I do appreciate you helping Wendy. She means the world to us."

"I'm happy to have helped, Wendy's an amazing person." Lucy said honestly.

"I agree."

"Master guess what! Lucy's a dragon slayer too just like me!" Wendy smiled happily.

"Is that so?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes, but I only use it if the situation calls for it. I mostly use my Celestial magic."

Julius opted to speak this time, "I use Tome Magic as you can tell by the book floating above my head."

"Oh…impressive." Roubaul smiled.

"Thank you for your kind words." Julius thanked.

Roubaul smiled, "Would you two like to join the guild? I think Wendy would love to have another mage here."

Lucy blinked in surprise then smiled, "I would love to join your guild Master Roubaul."

"As would I," Julius said, "This is the first time I've met another one of my own kind before."

Roubaul took out a stamp, "What color and where would you like it?"

"The back of my right hand pink." Lucy said.

"I would like mine to gray on my back please." Julius said.

The old man stamped the places where they asked, "Welcome to the guild you two."

"Glad to be here." Lucy smiled as did Julius.

Wendy grabbed her hand, "Come on I'll introduce you to everyone!" and with that she dragged the girl off with their cats following right behind them.

Roubaul watched them go with a soft smile, "A celestial mage," he closed his eyes, "She looks just like you…Anna."

* * *

Lucy was wide awake sitting on the roof of the tent she and Wendy were sharing just staring up at the stars, "This feels weird…"

"How so?" Julius inquired.

"Think about it, I've always been alone well with the exception of travelling with grandma. This is the first time someone's invited me to their guild not to mention like my magic. Most people haven't heard of it before." Lucy stated.

Julius sighed, "Lucy remember what your grandmother told you. Celestial Mages are rare nowadays, so not that many people know about it that includes dragon slayer magic, which is "Lost Magic."

"I know that Julius," Lucy told him, "I still don't understand why celestial mages have become rarer now when it wasn't like this in the past but there's no use in thinking about it even though it does bother me."

"I understand that, but don't let it get to you." Julius said.

Lucy closed her eyes feeling the soft wind caress her face, "Hey Julius…"

"Hm?"

"I don't know why, but I feel like I've met Wendy before like in the past." Lucy said.

"Really? Do you remember meeting her before?" He inquired.

She shook her head, "No...its more of like a feeling."

"I see," Julius said getting up, "Well no use in thinking about it, go back inside and get some sleep."

"Right." Lucy stood up from the roof and jumped down going back inside to sleep, but still. The feeling of having met Wendy before just won't leave her mind.

* * *

 **Next Time: Girl Duo!**


	2. Cait Shelter's Girl Duo!

It was early morning in the forest where Cait Shelter was and only two occupants of the guild were currently awake.

Julius yawned, "Lucy, just what could you possibly want to do at this ungodly hour?"

Lucy had woken up at 6:00 am sharp a habit from when she was with her grandmother when they were training. The girl couldn't break the habit no matter how hard she tried, it was like her body knew that is she slacked off even just a little bit it could be her end even though the idea was completely ludicrous.

The blonde stretched her arms above her head, "I know it's early, but you know that we did this with grandma when we were with her right?"

"I remember it as clear as day." Julius said.

"Then you shouldn't be surprised," she smirked, "Besides, I need to keep up my training physically."

"Believe me when I say that you are strong Lucy," Julius told her, "I'm proud to have you as my friend and partner."

The girl smiled, "I appreciate that Julius," she took a deep breath, "Seiza: Kyokaikyū (Zodiac Sign: The Giant Crab)." Her hair was in a long dark red and black braid holding two katana blades in each hand, her eyes were light red. She started to practice with her two blades in the early morning while Julius sat on the ground and watched just like he did back then. He may not be strong physically but he made up for it with his intelligence and quick magic incantations, which were useful in battle and it, served his partner well.

Lucy meanwhile was in a trance as she practiced with her swords that it almost looked like she was dancing, her grandmothers words were engraved in her head.

 _"_ _Listen well Lucy, its important that you train yourself both physically and mentally. In battle your enemy won't give you time to recover or attack, so you need to be prepared to strike first and be aware of your surroundings."_

Twirling around as though she was dancing the dance of death she remembered more of her grandmothers words.

 _"_ _Celestial mages are considered weak in the land of magic, so prove them wrong by practicing your skills as a celestial wizard. Prove to them that celestial wizards are not to be underestimated and are just a strong as the average mage."_

Lucy made one final air slash having one katana pointed in front of her while the other was pointed behind her breathing heavy with a trail of sweat trailing down her face.

 _"_ _Never forget Lucy…who you are."_

Taking a deep breath she came out of her cancer form looking up at the sky, _'It's funny how I can remember that so clearly even though it was a long time ago.'_

"That was amazing Lucy-san!" Lucy turned her head quickly and saw it was Wendy who stood there with a huge smile on her face by her side was an exhausted Carla.

"Wendy? Why are you up so late?" Lucy wondered.

"That's what we should be asking you," Carla yawned, "Why are you awake this early in the morning?"

Lucy scratched the back of her head smiling nervously, "Yeah sorry about that, see when I was traveling with my grandmother she made me get up early to train."

"You have a grandmother Lucy-san?"

Lucy shuddered, "Yeah, but she's not exactly what you'd call an expert parental figure but at least she taught me how to survive on my own."

Julius sighed, "That woman is absolutely impossible, not to mention an alcoholic."

Lucy shuddered even more, "God...the time someone made her drop her sake on the floor and didn't even apologize for it."

"The destruction she caused all because of her temper tantrum." Julius continued.

"Having to convince the people in town she wasn't a homicidal maniac." Lucy kept going on.

Wendy couldn't help but smile nervously, "Um…what kind of person is she?"

"Demon alcoholic." They both said.

"Eh?" Wendy blinked.

"I don't even want to know." Carla shook her head.

Lucy sighed, "Anyway, I'm gonna go take a shower to wash all this sweat off. You can go back to sleep if you want?"

"I'm okay," Wendy assured her, "Getting up early is a good thing, because there are more jobs for us to take."

"A little eager aren't you?" Lucy smirked making the girl blush, "I won't be long, just give me a few minutes to get ready."

"Okay." The girl smiled.

Lucy had washed up and headed right back outside to meet up with Wendy who was all smiles, "I take it you found a job?"

Wendy nodded eagerly, "I found a job for us! We have to help a woman gather some herbs. Is that okay?"

"I'd rather take a job like that than a dangerous one right now," Lucy smiled, "Let's take it. It'll be fun."

Wendy smiled, "I got permission from the Master already."

Julius sweat-dropped, "Really an eager child aren't you?"

Lucy nodded, "That she is."

* * *

Lucy and Wendy had just arrived in town looking around to see it was a small village that had lost of people around.

"Wow, look at all the people." Lucy observed.

"Well this is a well known village for its herbal properties for healing, so you shouldn't be surprised by this many people." Julius told her.

"I must admit that I'm interested in the sight myself." Carla admitted.

Wendy was all smiles going on her first mission with another mage, "I see the house Lucy-san! Lets go!" she grabbed the girls hand and ran off, but Lucy was looking around having sensed someone was watching them and she was right. There was cloaked figure watching them from one of the alleyways.

 _'_ _Looks like this mission just went from simple to annoying.'_ Lucy thought.

* * *

They arrived at the woman's house and she greeted them with a smile, "Hello there young ones. My name is Bertha and I'm the one that sent the request."

Wendy bowed politely, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bertha-san."

Lucy bowed her head as well, "Likewise."

"My my, what polite young people you are. Well the job is pretty simple, as you've read. I need help to gather some herbs seeing as how I'm not getting any younger." Bertha smiled.

Julius rolled his eyes, "Obviously." He muttered.

Carla elbowed him, "Its impolite to say that to her."

Bertha merely giggled, "I take no offense my dear, now then why don't we get going? Its up on that hill over there, I hope you don't mind?"

Lucy waved her hand dismissively, "It doesn't bother me at all ma'am."

"I'm okay with it too!" Wendy smiled.

"Then let us depart!" Bertha smiled.

* * *

When the woman said they were going up a mountain she didn't say it would be a long walk because it was, but Lucy was fine…Wendy however.

Wendy fell down for what felt like the 10th time making Lucy stop, "Wendy, if your tired you can just say so."

Wendy sat up slowly, "I-I'm okay really!"

Carla sighed, "Its obvious your not child! Don't overexert yourself!"

"Indeed. You'll just end up passing out from exhaustion if you don't take a break." Julius added.

Lucy sighed and took out a silver gate key, "Gate of the Clock, I open thee, Horologium!" swiping the key across from her a dark blue magic circle appeared and out came a grandfather clock.

"Good evening Lucy-san," Horologium greeted, "How may I be of service to you today?"

"I need you to carry Wendy for awhile." Lucy told him.

"Very well."

Before Wendy could protest Lucy picked the girl up and put her inside the clock closing the door, "You are not coming out of there until we arrive, understood?"

Wendy spoke but no one could hear her so Horologium translated, "But I can still walk!" she protests."

Carla sweat-dropped, "So he translates for the person inside of him? Interesting."

Julius nodded.

Lucy turned away, "I don't care for your protests, your staying in there until we arrive. Your obviously tired and I don't want you passing out, understood?"

Wendy pouted but nodded, not that Lucy could see it, "She nodded Lucy-san."

"Good girl." Lucy smiled and walked ahead as did Horologium who was carrying Wendy.

They finally arrived at their destination and saw lots of herbs around and wondered where they should pick off from first.

"You can start picking off the ones from the left, while I take the ones from the right." Bertha smiled.

"We will." Lucy smiled.

Wendy who had gotten out of Horologium smiled as well, "We'll make sure to be careful."

Bertha nodded and got to work as did Lucy and Wendy. Carla and Julius decided to help out as well because they didn't want their partners doing all of the work.

Lucy whispered something to Julius making Wendy tilt her head in confusion but she didn't comment on it going back to picking up the herbs for the nice woman. It was about 20 minutes before they were finally done.

Bertha smiled at the young girls giving them a grateful smile, "Thank you so much! You two are soo sweet!"

"Think nothing of it ma'am," Lucy smiled "We were happy to help."

Julius nodded, "Yes, this has been a very interesting experience for us."

Wendy bowed politely, "I'm glad we were able to get the herbs you needed."

"Such sweeties you two are," Bertha smiled, "Now then why don't we head back and I'll make you girls some tea."

Lucy smiled happily, "Tea!"

"Oh honestly." Julius sighed as Wendy and Carla giggled.

* * *

After getting all of the herbs they needed they headed back down towards the village but Lucy stopped in her tracks making them stop too.

"What's wrong Lucy-san?" Wendy questioned.

Carla knew something had to be wrong for Lucy to suddenly stop walking, "Are we being watched?"

Lucy nodded signaling Julius to get ready, "Bertha-san, please stay near us."

The woman nodded and got close to the girls feeling nervous, "Why don't you come out? You've been watching us this whole time haven't you?" Lucy demanded.

There was a noise before the same hooded figure came out of hiding with a bunch of shady looking males right behind the figure who had smirks on their faces.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, _'Only the hooded figure is a mage. The rest are just normal bandits.'_

Wendy got into position, "Wh-who are these people?"

"Bandits I assume." Julius fixed up his glasses.

The hooded mage took off the cloak revealing it to be a woman with long orange hair with a smirk of her own, "Well well, looks like we hit the jackpot boys."

"How do you figure?" Lucy raised a brow.

The woman smirked, "Don't play dumb with me. You've got something we want."

"And that is?" Lucy had a guess, but wanted to hear her say it.

"Those keys of yours would fetch for a high price," the woman said, "Hand them over and we won't kill you."

"I think your delusional if you think I'd actually give up my keys to someone like you," Lucy stated calmly, "I suggest you walk away before things get ugly."

Wendy put on her brave face not wanting to let Lucy handle all of the work, "Please leave! We don't want to hurt you, but we will if we must!"

The bandits all laughed making Lucy sigh, "Looks like their not getting it, and here I wanted to have a nice easy mission without any fighting. Guess it can't be helped."

Julius sighed, "Agreed, Carla would you like to assist me?"

Carla brandished her claws, "Gladly."

Lucy gave Wendy a side-glance, "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Seiza: Tenbinkyū (Zodiac Sign: The Heavenly Scales)." Her hair became green and her eyes became light brown with scales on her dangling between her fingers, "Julius, protect Bertha-san."

"Understood." Julius nodded.

Lucy crossed her arms in front of her, "Why don't I start things off?"

The woman charged at her quickly but Lucy was prepared, "Jūryoku Henka (Gravity Change)." She slammed the woman to the ground taking her and the bandits by surprise.

"Wh-what?!" the woman grit her teeth trying to move but couldn't not with gravity weighing her down, "Y-you! What the hell is this?!"

"Gravity change magic," Lucy explained, "Right now I just slammed you down to the ground using gravity…I can also do this." She moved her hands slamming the woman into the tree behind her pinning her there making the woman unable to move.

Lucy smirked, "Not so threatening when you can't move now are you?"

"You bitch!" the bandits charged at Lucy but Wendy got in front of her.

"I won't let you hurt Lucy-san!" Wendy declared, "Tenryū no Hōkō (Sky Dragon's Roar)!" she shot a wind tornado from her mouth at the 10 bandits sending them flying away and crashing into the trees behind them.

"The hell?!" one of them yelled.

"What's with this brat?!"

Julius pushed up his glasses, "I think you need to pay more attention to your surroundings," he told them, "Gigafairu (Gigafire)!" a huge torrent of fire was sent at the remaining bandits making them cry out in pain from the severe burns, while Carla scratched the rest of the bandits faces knocking them all out.

Lucy still had the woman pinned to the tree but she saw that all her men were down, "You see? This is why I asked you nicely to walk away and you didn't. I was being nice."

"Damn you!" the woman yelled.

Lucy sighed, "Oh well, looks like its just you and me now so why don't we just have a one on one fight between mages?"

"You! How did you find out I was a mage?!" the woman demanded.

"Mages have a different colored aura around them from regular humans," Lucy explained, "That's how I knew." She came out of her Libra form and the woman was free to move again having slide down from the tree.

"Seiza: Kyokaikyū (Zodiac Sign: The Giant Crab)." She went into her cancer form brandishing both of her katana blades, "Let's get started then."

The woman materialized a sword proving that she was indeed a mage, and a sword mage at that, "Don't screw with me!" she charged at Lucy with the blonde responding in kind both of them clashed sending a backlash that almost sent Wendy down to the ground. The two of them crossed swords at a fast rate taking Wendy by surprise.

"Lucy-san's so fast!" Wendy stared.

Julius nodded, "Lucy and her grandmother would train day in and day out to improve her combat skills when she's not using her keys in battle. Celestial wizards are considered weak nowadays but Lucy is not weak, as you can clearly see. She may also be a dragon slayer, but she's celestial wizard through and through."

"Lucy's already proved she's no pushover," Carla smirked, "I actually feel sorry for that woman."

Julius smirked.

Lucy and the woman were equally matched matching each other's strikes perfectly taking the woman by surprise so she backed off to get some distance.

"You! I thought you were a celestial wizard! How the hell can you do requip?!" The woman yelled.

Lucy chuckled, "You'd think that wouldn't you? Sorry to disappoint you, because I know you were hoping for an easy fight but that's not what your gonna get. I am a celestial wizard, your not wrong about that. But there is something you are wrong about," using cancers enhanced speed she was already in front of the woman taking her off guard, "I don't use requip." She stated demonically.

 _'_ _So fast!'_ the woman thought.

"Ryū Tatsumaki (Dragon Tornado)!" swinging both swords around she sent a red tornado at the woman making her cry out as it propelled her into the air cut appearing on her skin. If you look closely in the tornado you could see the image of a red dragon flying around in the tornado scrapping her skin.

Lucy dispelled her zodiac cancer form and sighed, "Grandma's tornado attack is much more better than mines."

"That's amazing!" Wendy stared in awe.

"That it is," Bertha smiled, "Red is such a pretty color."

"I can't help but feel scared about that comment you just made." Julius stated.

The tornado finally subsided and the woman fell to the ground unconscious but still alive.

Lucy turned to Bertha with a smile, "So about that tea?"

Julius face palmed, "You are hopeless…"

Carla sweat-dropped, "Does she like tea that badly?"

Wendy smiled nervously, "I think she does."

* * *

After reporting the bandits to the authorities and getting some of Bertha's delicious tea and getting the reward even though they repeatedly said they didn't want it, Lucy and Wendy headed right back to Cait Shelter to get some rest.

Lucy sighed as they were walking back towards their guild, "I still can't believe we ran into some bandits. This was supposed to be an easy mission."

"I must admit, I'm not too happy myself with how things turned out but it worked out in the end." Julius admitted.

"Julius is right," Carla interjected, "We completed the job and there were no causalities on either side, so no harm done."

Wendy smiled, "That's right! I thought it was still fun!"

"Well…if your okay with it then I am too." Lucy smiled a Wendy who smiled back.

"The tea was the best part though." Lucy smiled blissfully.

"Enough with the tea!" Julius yelled.

* * *

 **Next Time: Salamander, Masked Blonde & Monkey!**


	3. Salamander, Masked Blonde, & Monkey!

Lucy was currently at the request board looking for a good job to take. Wendy was there with her, so both of them were just looking seeing if there was anything good for them to take.

"Hmmm, there has to be something we can take…Ah-ha!" Lucy picked one off the board with a broad smile, "Request to take down some Vulcans at Mt. Hakobe. Sounds perfect."

Wendy smiled, "We can go on this one! I've been practicing some of my spells recently!"

"Oh! I'd like to see it then." Lucy grinned, "I'm just gonna go and take this to the master and we can get going." She walked off leaving the girl and the two cats behind.

"I'm so excited!" Wendy smiled.

"I'm sure you are," Carla smirked, "You've been grinning ever since you woke up this morning."

"But I can't help it," Wendy said with glee, "Lucy-san's amazing when she fights and I want to show her my strength too!"

Carla sighed but smile anyway, "If that's what you want, then I won't complain."

"Thank you Carla." Wendy smiled at the cat.

Julius's eyes grew wide when Lucy came back because of what she was wearing on her face, "What in the world…?"

Wendy and Carla looked in his direction and saw Lucy was wearing a yellow mask that covered half her face but left her mouth exposed. The mask had black designs on it with little stars on them, so it was actually pretty cool.

Wendy blinked in confusion, "Lucy-san…why are you wearing that mask?"

"I'm used to wearing them all the time when I was traveling alone, besides I'd figured you'd like it." Lucy smirked.

Wendy giggled, "Actually I do like it, can you make me one when we get back?"

"I think I can."

Carla looked at Julius who only shook his head, "I learned to stop asking questions years ago Carla, just go with it."

"I'm inclined to agree with you on that one." Carla sighed.

* * *

Lucy and Wendy were currently riding a carriage when the blue haired girl asked a very important question, "Lucy-san, since your a dragon slayer just like me does that mean you also get motion sickness?"

"Actually I don't get motion sickness when I'm on vehicles, I'm not sure why though." Lucy wondered.

"I've often thought the same thing myself," Julius spoke up, "It might be because your female just like young Wendy here."

Both girls were quite before looking at each other then looked at Julius, "Is that possible…?" they questioned slowly.

"It's a possibility, but it's all I have to go on right now." Julius stated.

"You might be right, Wendy doesn't get motion sickness so its possible its because she is a girl." Carla agreed.

Lucy and Wendy just looked at each other before shrugging not thinking much about it anymore.

"But still…I've never seen a Vulcan before, have you seen one Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

Lucy sighed, "I met one when I was traveling with grandma. It was a really perverted one too. Grandma showed it no mercy."

Julius shuddered at the memory, "Indeed, that woman is truly frightening."

Wendy and Carla sweat-dropped, seriously just how scary is this woman?

The carriage soon stopped, "I'm sorry but this is as far as I can take you I'm afraid."

Lucy looked outside and saw it was a complete blizzard outside, "Wendy, are you gonna be okay with this snow?"

Wendy fidgeted, "I'm not sure, I've never been to cold places before."

"Not have I for that matter." Carla said.

Lucy smiled, "That's okay, I can just summon Horologium to carry you through the snow."

Wendy smiled, "Thank you."

"Don't make it a habit of spoiling her Lucy." Carla told the blonde.

Wendy pouted, "She's not spoiling me."

Lucy giggled.

* * *

Lucy was trekking through the snow with Julius on her head his book hovering above them, "Its so windy up here, I've been to the mountains before but Mt. Hakobe is on a whole different level."

"I agree, this mountain is quite impressive isn't it?" Julius looked around.

"Um, Lucy-san?" she calls out timidly." Horologium said.

She gave the girl a side-glance, "Hm? What's the matter?" both Wendy and Carla were inside Horologium right now.

"How many Vulcans do you think we'll have to fight?" she asks with curiosity." Horologium repeated.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure the job didn't specifically say how many were up here so I guess we'll just have to find out for ourselves." Lucy said.

"Hopefully they won't be annoying." The white cat states." Horologium repeated.

Lucy had to smile at Carla's comment, _'No promises on that one, Carla.'_

"Macao!"

Lucy stopped in her tracks as did Horologium. She saw a boy with pink hair wearing no proper winter clothing (not that she should talk) wearing a white scarf, black vest, white cargo pants, and sandals. He also had a cat with him except it was blue.

Lucy stared at them, "Huh, I didn't expect anyone else up here but us, and who's Macao?"

"It could be a comrade of theirs, shall we assist?" Julius asked.

"I don't see why not? That okay with you two?" Lucy asked her companions.

"Its fine with me" the white cat responds." Horologium translated.

Lucy put her mask on, "Let's get going then."

* * *

"Macao! Where are ya?!" Natsu yelled looking around.

Happy was looking around himself, "I don't see anyone Natsu, you think Macao's okay?"

"Macao's a tough guy! Trust me he's fine!" Natsu said.

A Vulcan then came down before them, "Heh, finally decided to show yourself, huh?!"

The Vulcan was about to attack them but it received a kick to the face sending it back before it could lay a finger on them.

Natsu saw a blonde haired girl land in the snow before she stood up not even bothering to look in his direction.

"Hey Natsu, who's she?" Happy questioned.

"Don't know."

Julius then showed himself, "My goodness what an annoying sight."

"Hey Happy, he's like you!" Natsu pointed at the green cat.

"He is!"

"Lucy-san, Julius, are you okay?!" the young girl asks in concern." Horologium came running over to them.

"It's a giant clock!" Happy exclaimed.

"It's running right at us!" Natsu saw it run towards them.

Horologium stopped running and its door opened allowing Wendy and Carla to come out.

"Its another cat!" Natsu yelled.

"She's so pretty~" Happy had hearts in his eyes.

Carla ignored him, "Did you get the ruffian Lucy?"

"I just kicked it in the face, so I wouldn't say I actually got it. How are you two feeling? Cold?" Lucy asked.

"We're fine." Carla assured them.

Wendy bowed politely to Horologium, "Thank you very much Horologium-san."

"You are very welcome, until next time." Horologium left going back to the spirit world.

Wendy then ran over to Lucy standing next to her, "Is that a Vulcan, Lucy-san?"

"Yeah it is, get ready Wendy." Lucy told the girl.

"Hai!"

"Hey, who are you guys?!" Natsu demanded.

Wendy looked back at him and gasped, "It's the real Salamander!"

"Focus Wendy!" Carla scolded.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" the girl apologized.

"We'll tell you later, but right now you might wanna focus on the Vulcan right now." Lucy said not looking back at him keeping her eyes on the Vulcan that got up from the snow.

Natsu's fists were on fire, "Whatever, but I wanna have a go at this guy! My friend Macao's missing!"

"He might be closer to you than you think." Lucy told him cryptically.

He blinked in confusion, "What does that mean?"

"Here it comes!" Wendy yelled.

The Vulcan charged at them but Lucy, Wendy, and Natsu jumped out of the way in time.

"Seiza: Jinbakyū (Zodiac Sign: The Archer)!" her hair became dark green, her eyes were brown. wielding a golden bow in her hand.

"Whoa!" Natsu and Happy stared.

"You two fools! Stop gawking and pay attention your opponent!" Julius yelled.

"Ah, right!" they said.

The Vulcan came at them but Wendy was prepared, "Tenryū no Hōkō (Sky Dragon's Roar)!" she sent a wind tornado from her mouth towards the Vulcan sending it flying through the air.

"Natsu, she's a dragon slayer just like you!" Happy gasped.

Natsu stared at Wendy not expecting to see another dragon slayer like himself, before he could ask her any questions another voice ranged out.

"Ipushiron Sajitari (Epsilon Sagittarii)!" Lucy pulled the bow back, the arrow forming and glowing a bright yellow light before releasing it towards the flying Vulcan. When she released the arrow five more appeared all of them homing in on the Vulcan making a direct hit and causing the beast to howl in pain.

"That was awesome!" Happy smiled.

Natsu grinned, "My turn now!" he jumped high in the air, "Karyū no Yokugeki (Fire Dragon's Wing Attack)!" moving his arms in a circular motion with his arms on fire he sent the Vulcan hurling to the ground.

Julius decided to help out as well, "Now then I believe it is my turn now," he moved his book before him, "Gigathunder (Arcthunder)!" a yellow magic circle appeared below the Vulcan before a large bolt of thunder shot out from underneath it making it twitch because of the thunder.

"No way! You can use magic, too?!" Happy stared at the green cat.

"Indeed I can, for it is my job to help and assist Lucy. It is what I live for." Julius stated.

Carla smiled at him, "Looks like that knocked it out. It's not moving anymore."

Lucy went back to normal observing the unconscious Vulcan then looked over at Wendy, "Wendy, come here please."

"Hai!" Wendy ran over without so much as tripping and stood next to her as smoke soon enveloped the Vulcan. When the light died down they saw a man in place of where the Vulcan was.

"What the?! Macao?!" Natsu gasped.

"He was the Vulcan the whole time?!" Happy exclaimed.

"Correct," Julius spoke, "Vulcan are tricky if not the most annoying species in all of Earthland. They have to ability to use Take-Over on humans in order to protect themselves and that's exactly what this one did."

"Wendy." Lucy motioned for Wendy.

The girl nodded and bent down her hands enveloped in a green glow as she begun to heal Macao taking Natsu and Happy by surprise. Happy looked saddened, "It looks like he took down a few, before this one did a sneak attack on him."

Natsu was quiet the whole time but he was staring right at Wendy's the face, the little girl not even paying attention to him because she was too busy tending to Macao. He still couldn't believe she was a dragon slayer, he really thought he was the only one. He wanted to at least ask her about where her dragon was but right now he was more concerned for Macao.

* * *

Natsu had the unconscious mage on his back walking towards the carriage while the two girls and their cats were walking in front of him, both of them were pretty cool but the blonde one wearing the mask had some amazing magic, first she summoned a giant clock then said something weird before she had a bow in her hand and her hair changed colors. It was pretty cool.

They all made it down the hill and spotted the carriage getting inside he immediately went over with motion sickness his cheeks becoming puffy and his face becoming green.

"Oh, I'll heal you!" Wendy said frantically holding her hands out in front of him, "Toroia (Troia)." An orb of energy was surrounding her hands and soon it enveloped Natsu curing him of his motion sickness.

"YOSHA! I'm cured!" Natsu grinned like a maniac.

"Good for you." Carla and Lucy deadpanned.

Julius sighed, "I find it simply pathetic that you can't even deal with your own motion sickness."

"Hey!" he yelled at the cat.

Happy snickered then stopped, "Hey what guild are you guys from?"

Carl sniffed her nose up at him, "That's none of your business."

Wendy looked nervous but Lucy put a hand on her head calming her down, both of them had their guild marks hidden at Carla's insistence not wanting anyone to know what guild they were associated with.

"That's right! You're a dragon slayer, do you know where Igneel is?!" Natsu got in Wendy's face making the girl move back a bit but Lucy pushed him back.

"Your making her uncomfortable, don't do that." Lucy told him.

He scratched the back of his head, "My bad."

Wendy shook her head as a response, "I'm sorry, but I don't know who Igneel is or where he is."

Natsu looked deflated at that, "Oh."

"I'm trying to find Grandeeney together with Lucy-san." She smiled at the blonde who smiled back.

"How come she wears a mask?" Happy asked.

Lucy said nothing, but Wendy responded with a smile, "She's shy around new people."

Julius nodded in agreement, "That she is, if she gets used to you then she will take her mask off."

"Then," Natsu grinned holding his hand out, "I'm Natsu Dragneel!"

Lucy simply stared at the hand and nodded her head before looking out the window.

"She's not very sociable is she?" Happy observed.

"Like young Wendy here said, she's shy." Julius reminded them.

Carla rolled her eyes at the two of them wanting to hurry up and go home as soon as possible.

* * *

After getting rid of them in Carla's own words, the girls were headed back home to Cait Shelter. Wendy and Carla were ahead of the blonde talking about something while Lucy and Julius were talking about their encounter with Natsu.

"What's the matter Lucy? You've been quiet since we left Mt. Hakobe." Julius eyed the girl's behavior.

The blonde had taken her mask off she was obviously thinking about her encounter with the pink haired boy, "I'm not sure why, but I feel like I've met him a long time ago just like Wendy."

"Really?"

Lucy nodded then rubbed her back, _'And for some reason when I saw his face…the birthmark on my back started to hurt.'_

* * *

 **Next Time: The Knight & Lullaby!**


	4. The Knight & Lullaby!

The Adventures of Fairy Tail will be updated sometime this week.

* * *

Lucy sighed remembering the encounter she and Wendy had with Natsu and Happy at Mt. Hakobe. What was it about him that made her so…anxious? Oh well, it's probably nothing to worry about, but the birthmark on her back says a different story. When she was little there had always been a birthmark on her back that was shaped like a dragon with black wings on it. She remembered her dragon giving her a sad look each time he saw it when she bathed in front of him when she was a child. What was it about the birthmark that made her dragon so sad and why did it hurt when she was near Natsu? Its strange.

"What are you thinking so deeply about, Lucy?" Julius questioned having appeared next to her.

"That guy…Natsu Dragneel. Remember how I told you that the birthmark on my back started hurting when he appeared." Lucy said.

"I remember." Julius said.

"It's been bothering me ever since," Lucy closed her eyes then opened them back up, "I don't know why."

"Hmph, there's no reason to keep thinking about that fool Lucy." Julius told her.

The blonde snorted, "Yeah…your right, so where's Wendy and Carla?"

"Young Wendy is training, she has been really serious about it ever since the Mt. Hakobe incident." Julius told her honestly.

"Wendy's strong, I keep telling her that." Lucy sighed.

"Yes I agree, but she wants to prove herself to you Lucy. She wants to prove to you that she's someone you can depend on." He said.

Lucy scratched her cheek embarrassed, "Geez, she's so stubborn."

"Much like you." He stated.

She gave him a glare at the statement.

 **With Wendy and Carla**

Wendy was panting hard covered in sweat, she had been training so she could be more useful to Lucy on missions.

Carla sighed at the girl, "Wendy, you realize that Lucy doesn't think your weak, right?"

"I know that," Wendy took a deep breath, "But still…I can do better."

"What a stubborn child you are." Carla told her with a smile.

"Carla…"

"You've always been strong Wendy, you just lack confidence that's all. And I'll be more supportive to you from now on." Carla smiled.

Wendy looked at her friend before grinning, "Thank you Carla!"

* * *

Lucy and Wendy decided to train some more and it was paying off, the little girl was happy with how much she's improved and wanted to go another hard mission with Lucy again and the blonde couldn't deny that of her either. So they went on yet another hard mission and it turned out good and nothing was out of the ordinary either and that was a good thing, so here the were in Oshibana Station getting ready to head back home but stopped when they heard some commotion.

"What the hell is going?" Lucy questioned with her mask still on.

"It looks like something's happened." Wendy observed.

Julius was curious about what in the world is going on but didn't think about it for too long as he saw some mages were attacking some people, "We don't have time to think about that right now. There are some ruffians here who are attacking the citizens."

"He's right, both of you get ready." Lucy said charging at the mages.

"Yes!" Wendy said right behind her.

"Seiza: Makatsukyū (Zodiac Sign: The Goat)." Her hair turned white and she shot towards the dark mages quickly taking them out one by one with a series of kicks to their face not giving them anytime to use magic at all.

"Tenryū no Hōkō (Sky Dragon's Roar)!" Wendy sent a tornado from her mouth and towards the rest of the dark mages.

"Purima Gīdi (Prima Giedi)." Lucy sent a barrage kicks with one leg making them glow yellow before they passed out in pain.

"You ruffians need to learn son manners!" Julius frowned, "Gigathunder (Arcthunder)!" yellow magic circles appeared below some dark mages electrocuting them into unconsciousness, "Hmph, fools."

Carla swiped her claws at some of the dark mages knocking them out due to the pain of her claws and because they were caught off guard.

Before they knew it they had taken down some of the dark mages who were all unconscious. Lucy sighed going back to normal, "And that's that, but still where did all of these guys come from anyway?"

"Very good question, I get the feeling we'll find out soon enough. Come let us leave this area immediately." Julius told them.

"Fine with me, let's go Wendy." Lucy said walking away.

"Yes." Wendy followed after the blonde with Carla following after her and Julius.

* * *

"Erza seriously slow down!" Gray yelled.

"I can't slow down! Erigor has Lullaby in his possession! We have to stop him from using it!" Erza yelled.

Natsu was in the back of the carriage his face completely green as he was passed out, Happy sighed as he was in the back with his friend. They were on their way to stop the Eisenwald guild from using the deadly weapon Lullaby to kill innocent people. Before they had set off though Natsu and Happy had been telling their friends about Lucy and Wendy telling them that the little girl was a dragon slayer just like Natsu. They also told them that the blonde girl had a cat that was just like Happy that could use magic and Wendy had a cat with her too. Only Gray didn't believe them prompting Natsu and Gray to have another one of their brawls as always, but that stopped when Erza came in saying she needed their help to take down the dark guild Eisenwald and defeat Erigor. So now here they are on their way riding a magic vehicle powered by Erza. They soon arrived at the station and saw that there were Rune Knight's arresting some dark mages that looked suspiciously like those from Eisenwald.

They were surprised and looked at each other but decided to get some answers by questioning the civilians. Gray was stuck with carrying Natsu much to his displeasure. Erza walked over to a civilian, "Excuse me, but what happened here?"

"Oh, you didn't hear? There were these two nice girls and two cats that saved us from those dark mages." The civilian smiled.

Natsu perked right back up and got in the civilians face, "Did they blonde hair and blue hair?!"

Erza bonked him on his head, "Don't do that!"

"Aye!" Natsu squeaked.

"Idiot." Gray muttered.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Sorry, please continue." Erza bowed.

"Um, okay…and yes one of the girls has blonde hair and the little one had blue hair and breathed wind out of her mouth like a dragon! And the blonde's magic was amazing, all she did was kick those ruffians into unconsciousness and the cat that was with her used magic by using a book! It was amazing!" the civilian smiled.

"Do you know where they went?!" Natsu questioned.

"No I'm afraid not," the civilian shook his head, "Such a shame too, because I wanted to thank them. We all wanted to thank them." And with that the man walked away.

Natsu grinned, "It's gotta be Lucy and Wendy!"

"Aye!" Happy smiled.

"Lucy and Wendy?" Erza questioned.

"Yeah, they helped us find Macao and heal him! Since their here they can help us with Eisenwald! Their both really strong!" Natsu grinned.

"If we see them we'll ask the for their assistance, but right now we need to find Erigor." Erza ordered.

Natsu was still grinning from ear to ear eager to see Lucy and Wendy again, but more so Lucy.

* * *

Lucy and Wendy were walking around the town seeing that something wasn't right.

"What's going on? Why were there so many of those dark mages around anyway? Seeing them isn't exactly rare but still." Lucy wondered.

"Maybe we should have interrogated one of those ruffians." Carla crossed her arms.

"Yes, well it can't be helped. What's done is done." Julius said.

"Should we have waited for the Rune Knights?" Wendy asked.

"No, we don't need them questioning us about why we were there so its best we left." Carla told her.

"Okay."

"But still…I wonder what's going on though? All those dark mages that were attacking people…" Lucy thought, "Did any of them have a guild mark on them?"

"Actually yes, the ruffians I electrocuted had a guild mark on them that belonged to Eisenwald. If I'm not mistaken they were shut down but Erigor their guild's ACE decided to make it a dark guild, from what I hear that man specializes in killing." Julius explained.

"K-Killing?!" Wendy squeaked.

"How disgusting." Carla frowned.

"But not uncommon," Lucy said calmly, "Travelling with grandma I've seen lots of killing and dead bodies, so hearing this doesn't surprise me. But still, this guy Erigor sounds dangerous, maybe we should help deal with these guys?"

"I agree." Julius said.

"I have no complaints." Carla agreed.

Wendy nodded with determination.

"Alright then, first we need to find out where the rest of them are and proceed from there." Lucy said.

"Understood." Julius nodded.

Wendy and Carla nodded as well.

* * *

Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy were running through the station trying to find Erigor who they know must be hiding there along with the rest of the Eisenwald guild. After running for what felt like hours they finally found Erigor wo was smirking right at them as well as the rest of the members of he Eisenwald guild.

Erza glared at him pointing her sword in his direction, "You must be Erigor, correct?"

Erigor smirked at them, "Welcome Fairy Tail flies."

Kageyama glared at Natsu, "You pink haired moron! You're the reason Erigor's pissed off at me!"

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Natsu questioned rudely.

Kageyama fell over comically.

"Typical Natsu." Happy shook his head.

"Enough! What is your goal?!" Erza demanded.

"Heh, you don't know?" Erigor started levitating in the air, "Tell me something, what do all train stations have?"

Erza's eyes widened, "You plan to broadcast Lullaby?! Have you gone insane?!"

He simply laughed at her, "Thousands of those foolish onlookers flocking to the station hearing the melody, who knows? I might turn up the volume and kill the entire town!"

"What reason could you have to kill innocent people?!" Erza yelled.

"This is a cleansing! To all the fools who have failed to appreciate our rights that were stolen from us!" he smirked, "Remaining ignorant of our plight because we've had our rights stripped away! This is our justice! That is why the reaper has come to claim their lives!"

Kageyama sent his shadows at them, "We're raining in a new era! And by the time you flies see it, you'll all be dead!" his shadows were blown away by wind making his and the others eyes widen, "What the hell?!"

Lucy and Wendy stood before Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy. Julius and Carla were flying in the air getting ready to do battle with the Eisenwald guild.

"Who the hell are you two?" Erigor glared.

Natsu and Happy grinned, "Lucy and Wendy!"

"Carla and Julius are here too!" Happy smiled.

Lucy was in one of her zodiac forms, and that form was Cancer. Both swords were brandished.

"Erigor asked you two a question! Who the hell are you two?! More Fairy Tail flies?!" Kageyama yelled.

Lucy said nothing appearing before Kageyama slicing him with her sword wounding him but not that badly making him cry out in pain sending him crashing into the thugs behind him.

"What the?! She's freaking fast!" Gray yelled.

"I've never seen this form before." Natsu stared.

"Form? Is this one of her forms you were talking about?" Gray looked at him.

"Forms? You mean like Requip?" Erza questioned.

Before Natsu could answer Wendy made her move next, "Tenryū no Hōkō (Sky Dragon's Roar)!" sending a tornado from her mouth she sent some of the members there flying.

"She's a freaking dragon slayer?!" Gray yelled.

"Ha! Told you so stripper!" Natsu grinned victoriously.

"Stop talking you fools and fight!" Julius scolded them both, "Shinseina Hi (Sacred Fire)!" red magic circles appeared below some of the dark guild members burning them severely before they all black out.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned getting to work, "Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!" he sent a flaming fist to the rest of them.

Erigor used this time to escape getting Erza's attention, "He's getting away! Natsu! Gray! Go after him!"

"What?!" They both yell.

She glared at them, "Just go!"

"Aye!" they both ran off.

"Like I'd let you to get away!" Rayule went after them.

Kageyama was debating whether to go after him or stay behind and teach the blonde haired girl with the mask a lesson but decided to follow after Rayule via shadow.

Erza looked at the two girls, "I may not know your reasons for being here, but I hope to have an answer when the battles over?"

"And for what reason should we explain anything to you?" Julius gave her a disinterested look.

Wendy looked at them nervously, "U-Um, maybe we shouldn't get into this and simply focus on fighting for now?"

Lucy took down more of the members of Eisenwald with her swords, "Focus on fighting. Anything else is pointless."

"Indeed." Carla agreed swiping one of the thugs with her claws knocking him out.

Erza nodded, "Very well, I agree to your terms." She said her body glowing yellow, "Tenrin no Yoroi (Heaven's Wheel Armor)!"

Lucy decided to get serious, "Ryū Tatsumaki (Dragon Tornado)!" swinging both swords she sent a red tornado at the men sending them flying in the air.

"Tenryū no Yokugeki (Sky Dragon's Wing Attack)!" swinging both arms in a circular motion she sent more of the men flying in a different direction.

Julius acted this time, "Sandākurō (Thunder Claw)!" a yellow magic circle appeared below the man and an electric claw appeared underground electrocuting the men into unconsciousness.

Erza decided to finish it off, "Tenrin Sākuru Sōdo (Circle Sword)!" swinging her swords in a disc formation she got rid of the rest of them, leaving only one who ran away once he saw that he had no chance of beating them.

"One of them is getting away!" Happy yelled.

Erza grit her teeth then looked over at Lucy and Wendy, "You two go after him!"

Julius got in her face, "Now see here! We are not obligated into taking orders from you, so don't go ordering us around! If you want someone to go after him then do it yourself! Lucy! Wendy! Carla! Come!" he flew away annoyed with the red head.

Lucy sighed and followed after the cat as did Carla and a nervous Wendy leaving an open mouthed Happy and blinking Erza behind.

 _'_ _So brave…wish I was like him.'_ Happy thought.

* * *

"Did she annoy you that much?" Lucy questioned the cat.

"As a matter of fact she did and still does. Who does she think she is barking orders like that?" Julius huffed.

"Wow…and here I thought Carla was the rude one." Lucy commented.

"Hmph." Carla turned her nose in the air.

Wendy giggled a little, "But, what do we do now?"

"Find Erigor, but…Wendy, Carla can you two still here?" Lucy looked at them.

"Eh? Why?" Wendy blinked in confusion.

"Because I'm getting a bad feeling about something, will you two stay here?" Lucy asked.

Wendy nodded, "If you say there's something wrong then I'll stay here with Carla!"

"I will stay here as well." Carla agreed.

"Thanks guys!" Lucy and Julius headed off while Wendy and Carla went in the other direction.

The two girls looked around to see if there were anymore of the members of the Eisenwald guild still here but didn't see anyone so it was good for now, but who knows how long that will last. Wendy saw some civilians were running all over the place she decided to help them out by escorting them to safety much to Carla's amusement. Typical Wendy.

"Whew, looks like that's everyone. I wonder what happened?" She wondered.

"One can only guess." Carla sighed.

Wendy sniffed the air all of a sudden, "What is this? I smell wind…and a strong monstrous wind. It's coming from inside the station!" she ran towards the station.

"Wendy wait for me!" Carla ran after her.

 **With Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy**

"Dammit!" Natsu banged into the wind wall again only to be thrown back.

"Will you cut it out! That's not gonna work!" Gray yelled.

Natsu stood up slowly, "We gotta go and save gramps!" he was about to charge at the wind wall again but Gray stopped him.

They had defeated both Rayule and Kageyama, with Rayule telling them that broadcasting Lullaby at the station was just a lie to lure them here so they wouldn't interfere. When they found that there was a wind barrier created by Erigor they headed to find Kageyama after finding out he can dispel the wind barrier, but before they could bring him to the wind wall he was stabbed in the back by his own nakama. Literally. So now here they are. Trapped.

"Dammit, Kageyama don't you give up on me!" Erza yelled.

"Uh, Erza I don't think that's gonna work." Gray sweat-dropped still holding Natsu back.

"Dammit! Let go of me, stripper!" Natsu yelled.

"Not until you-what the?" Gray stared past the wind wall, "I think I see someone on the other side of the wall."

Natsu stopped struggling and did indeed see someone, "Oi, who's out there?!" he heard a familiar squeak that he instantly recognized, "Wendy, is that you?!"

"Y-Yes, its me! Um, Carla's out here with me too!" Wendy yelled back.

Natsu then had an idea, "Hey, Wendy! You're a Sky Dragon Slayer! That means you get rid of this damn wind!"

"Um, that's what I'm planning to do so stand back please!" Wendy told them.

They did just that and stood there waiting until finally the wind wall was slowly dissipating and they could see Wendy on the other side along with the Carla. The little girl had finally finished sucking all of the wind in then clutched her stomach in pain.

"Wendy!" Carla cried out in alarm.

Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy ran over to the girl, "Wendy, you alright?!" the pink haired boy yelled.

Wendy held her stomach and took a deep breath, "S-Sky Dragon's Healing Spell!" a green glow was emanated from her hand to her stomach impressing the members of Fairy Tail. When she was finished healing her stomach she stood up slowly with the help of Natsu.

"You good?" he asked.

She nodded, "That wind was a little poisonous than what I'm used to, but I can counter it with my healing spell which has antibiotic properties that counteract such poisons."

"Seriously? That's pretty cool." Gray complimented.

Natsu was looking around, "Hey, where's Lucy?"

"Oh, she went to find Erigor along with Julius. She told me to stay here because she felt something was wrong." Wendy told them.

"She went by herself?!" Erza exclaimed.

"Actually, I'm still here." Lucy was in the air because Julius was carrying her, "Erigor is headed off somewhere important so I thought I'd wait for you guys."

"He's headed towards the conference where the guild masters are! He plans to play Lullaby there!" Erza told the blonde.

Lucy and Wendy's eyes widened, _'Conference only for the masters?! Then that means...!'_

"Wendy!" Lucy yelled.

"Right! Carla!" Carla wasted no time in grabbing the girl by her shirt and flew up in the air as Lucy and Julius followed after them.

"Wait up, Lucy!" Natsu called out having Happy fly him in the air and go after the two girls leaving Erza and Gray behind.

"H-Heh…there's no way they can beat Erigor. It's over. We've won." Kageyama smirked.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that claim of yours." Erza told him.

"Huh?"

"Those three will be fine." She smiled.

 **With Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, Carla, Julius, and Happy**

Erigor had a victory smirk on his face as he headed towards where the guild conference was currently taking place, "Soon…soon I will have my revenge."

"Don't count on it!"

He looked behind him only to see a foot to the face as he was sent hurling down to the tracks below.

The three cats dropped their passengers as they got into battle stances, the three cats landed with Carla and Happy looking winded but Julius restored some of their strength so they could watch the fight.

"You three…" Erigor growled, "Fairy Tail flies!"

"Me and my partners aren't part of Fairy Tail but we'll lend them a hand anyway." Lucy told him coldly, "Seiza: Kyokaikyū (Zodiac Sign: The Giant Crab)." Going into her cancer form she was ready for combat, "Get ready Wendy, Julius."

"Hai!" Wendy had a determined look on her face.

Natsu's fists were incased in fire, "I'm not letting you kill gramps, you hear?!"

Erigor scoffed and floated in the air, "You really think you can stop me? Don't get cocky you flies!" he glared, "Sutōmu Buringā (Storm Bringer)!" he sent a powerful tornado at the trio.

Wendy got in front of them, "Tenryū no Hōkō (Sky Dragon's Roar)!" she sent her own tornado from her mouth towards Erigor's storm bringer cancelling it out before it became no more.

"What?! She countered it with her own wind spell?! Impossible!" Erigor yelled.

Lucy appeared before him making his eyes widen, "Rengoku Zangeki (Purgatory Slash)!" her swords glowed dark red, circling around she slashed him making him cry out in pain and fall to the ground but Natsu decide to get at him before he fell.

"Karyū no Hōkō (Fire Dragon's Roar)!" he sent a torrent of flames from his mouth and towards the mage sending him flying backwards. There was smoke surrounding him and as soon as it cleared they saw him stand up slowly with a glare.

"Hmph, so the fool still stands. Impressive." Julius complimented.

"You…trash! I wont be defeated by you!" he shot in the air again, "Sutōmu Meiru (Storm Mill)!" wind appeared all around his body creating a wind armor.

"He's created a wind armor to cover his body," Lucy muttered, "Wendy, your turn now."

"Right!"

Natsu looked at her, "What are you guys talking about?"

Wendy said nothing and did her thing:

"O swift wind that dashes through the heavens!

 **VERNIER!"**

Lucy and Natsu felt their speed increase as they were surrounded in their magical aura.

Natsu looked at himself, "This is…"

"Wendy's enhancement magic," Lucy told him, "And she's not done yet."

Wendy got started on another enhancement spell:

"O strengthen of arm to cleave the heavens!

 **ARMS!"**

The two mages felt their offensive power increase thanks to Wendy's enhancements.

"I'm not done!" Wendy declared.

 **"** **ARMOR!"**

Natsu and Lucy felt their defense increase.

Lucy smirked, "Nice job, Wendy! Now then do some for yourself."

"Hai! Iru Āmuzu (Ile Arms)! Iru Āmā (Ile Armor)! Iru Banīa (Ile Vernier)!" Wendy decided to enhance herself as well, "I'm ready!"

"Let's do this!" Natsu grinned.

"Whatever you do is useless!" Erigor declared sending a gust of wind at them.

Wendy countered this, "Tenryū no Yokugeki (Sky Dragon's Wing Attack)!" circling her arms around her wind clashed with his wind before they cancelled each other out much to Erigor's annoyance.

"Oni Kattā (Demon Cutter)!" Lucy sent two slashes at the wind armor actually cutting it allowing Natsu to get a hit in.

"Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!" Natsu's fist was incased in fire as he sent a fire fist right into the man's chest sending him hurling back down to the ground.

Erigor got back up, "ANNOYING FLIES!" he hollered, "Emera Baramu (Emera Baram)!" pointing his hands towards the sky magic power began to surge.

Julius observed it, "That spell is dangerous. If it hits them, they'll be killed."

"Be careful, Wendy!" Carla yelled out to the girl.

"You too, Natsu!" Happy yelled.

"BEGONE!" Erigor yelled sending the powerful spell at them.

"Lucy-san! Natsu-san! Get behind me!" Wendy told them.

Both Lucy and Natsu got behind the little girl without questioning her, having full trust in the child.

"Elemental resistance rise! Deusu Korona (Deus Corona)!" Wendy chanted creating a green defensive barrier before them blocking the powerful spell and Lucy was ready to intervene at any time should it break but so far it held strong until it finally gave out just as the spell finished and Wendy slumped over in exhaustion. Lucy grabbed the girl's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Good job, Wendy."

Wendy gave her a weak smile, "T-Thank you…"

Julius came over landing beside the girl, "Don't worry, I'll heal her. You two end this already."

"I thought you'd never ask." Lucy grinned, "Seiza: Tenbinkyū (Zodiac Sign: The Heavenly Scales)!" her became green and her eyes turned light brown, as scales were in between her fingers dangling, "Let's end this!"

"I'm right with ya, Lucy!" Natsu grinned.

Erigor glared hard at them and floated in the air but Lucy had other ideas, "I think I speak for everyone when I say we're sick of you floating in the air all the time! Jūryoku Henka (Gravity Change)!" lifting both hands in the air she slammed him to the ground using her strength to keep him there pinned to the ground.

"W-What?! What kind of mage is she?! First requip and now Gravity Change magic?!" Erigor grunted trying to get free.

Lucy smirked, "All yours!"

Natsu grinned, "I got this! Karyū no Kenkaku (Fire Dragon's Sword Horn)!" he shot towards the man head first and slammed right into his stomach sending the man hurling through the air before he landed back on the ground. And this time he didn't get back up.

"Yeah! You guys did it!" Happy cheered.

Lucy sighed in relief having dispelled her zodiac form and walked over to the unconscious mage bending down rummaging through his clothes until she found what looked like a flute in his breast pocket, "So this is Lullaby, huh? It even feels dangerous." She walked over to them giving the flute over to Julius.

"Man, you guys are awesome and crazy strong!" Natsu grinned at them.

Lucy simply nodded and Wendy blushed with embarrassment at the compliment, Carla had her arms crossed as she smiled and Julius simply sighed.

"Hey you guys!"

Turning around they saw it was Gray, Erza, and Kageyama driving towards them.

"Hey, the battles over!" Natsu grinned.

Kageyama got out of the car and stared in disbelief, _'No way! They beat Erigor?! How?!'_

"Right, now that Erigor's been defeated we can head over to the guild master's conference." Erza told them with a smile.

"Sounds good to me, by the way thanks for your help." Gray thanked Lucy and Wendy.

"T-Thank you…" Wendy smiled shyly.

Julius was about to say something when he felt the flute leave his paw making him look towards the direction it disappeared from, "You!"

Kageyama smirked, "Too bad for you flies!" and like that he took off.

"That little!" Lucy growled as she followed after him along with Wendy and the other members of Fairy Tail.

* * *

They arrived at the conference meeting and spotted Kageyama in front of Makarov, Lucy and Wendy were looking for their master but didn't see him anywhere.

Natsu and Gray were about to go down to where their master was but stopped by Master Bob, the master of Blue Pegasus making them shudder.

"Who's he?" Wendy asked Lucy.

"He's Blue Pegasus's master. Master Bob." Lucy told the little girl.

Wendy scooted closer to Lucy, "He's scary…"

"You have no idea." Gray told her while having finally escaped the man's grasp.

"Yo, you guys got here too." Goldmine appeared.

"That's Quatro Cerberus's master, Goldmine." Lucy told the girl.

"Oh." Wendy said.

Kageyama was about to play the flute but hesitated to play it and didn't know why.

"Nothing will change." Makarov told him stopping him in his tracks, "Those who are weak will forever be weak, but that's not a bad thing. Humans are weak creatures by nature, that's why we have guilds. And that's why we have friends."

Kageyama simply listened.

"The allies around us help us stay positive about the future, we may stumble and bump into things but as long as we have faith we can continue to march forward." Makarov said sagely.

Lucy stood there and listened to Makarov's speech thinking that their master would say the exact same thing if he was here. She saw Kageyama drop the flute and surrender.

The members of Fairy Tail ran over to their master, faces full of relief while she stood there with a smile, _'Their guild is interesting.'_

 **"** **Fools. I've grown tired of such a pathetic display."**

Everyone turned their eyes to the demonic flute that started speaking and soon started glowing before it grew to the size of a giant.

 **"** **I will feast upon your souls!"**

"So that's what it really looks like…this isn't good." Lucy stared at the demon.

"I-Is that…Lullaby?" Wendy asked looking scared.

"That it is child, quite the ugly beast isn't he?" Julius stared.

"All that demonic energy…" Carla stared up at the flute.

"Well now, this is quite the pickle we're in." Bob's voice was laced with worry.

"What you'd expect? This demon is one of Zeref's creations." Goldmine stated nonchalantly.

"One of Zeref's creations…?" Wendy shivered.

"It's a demon created by Zeref. Grandmother told me about the demons created from some kind of book, the book of Zeref if I'm not mistaken." Lucy recalled her grandmother drilling the Black Wizard's existence into her brain as well as other things about him.

"That's right kid, he's the most evil wizard that came into existence." Goldmine said.

 **"** **Whose soul should I feast upon first? Maybe I'll take yours!"** Lullaby stared down at the wizards.

"Souls? Hey, are souls tasty?" Natsu looked over at Gray.

"How the hell should I know?!" Gray yelled.

Lucy didn't comment on that and glared at the demon bringing out a golden key with a black snake wrapped around it, "I think now might be the time to summon you, don't you think?" she said to the key that was glowing purple, she lifted it in the air, "Gate of the Snake Charmer, I open thee, Ophiuchus!" a black magic circle appeared above her and purple mist gathered all around them making them wonder where the purple mist came from. They saw red eyes glow within the purple mist and a giant dark purple snake loomed above them and hissed at Lullaby.

"Holy! What the hell is that?!" Gray exclaimed.

"What is that…?" Erza stared in disbelief.

"Amazing…I thought it was just a legend but its true. The thirteenth gate…a Celestial Spirit that is stronger than all of the Zodiacs…Ophiuchus…The Snake Charmer." Bob stared up in awe at the spirit.

"That thing's a Celestial Spirit?!" Gray pointed at the snake.

"I admit that when you first see her she's intimidating, but Ophiuchus is fiercely loyal to Lucy and will fight by her side without complaint." Julius stated.

Silence.

"IT'S A GIRL?!" Natsu and Gray yelled.

"Morons." Julius and Carla sighed.

"Aye…" Happy agreed.

Lucy wanted to help her spirit, "Seiza: Jinbakyū (Zodiac Sign: The Archer)!" her hair turned dark green while her eyes turned brown, as she wielded a golden bow in her hand, "Wendy! Julius! Let's do this!"

Julius's book opened and it glowed, "Indeed."

"Right!" Wendy looked over at Carla who nodded and grabbed the girl by the back of her shirt and took flight.

Lucy wasted no time in attacking first, "Ipushiron Sajitari (Epsilon Sagittarii)!" pulling her bow back a bright yellow arrow shot towards the demon piercing its skin making it cry out in pain.

"Kuroi Hi (Black Fire)!" Julius chanted from his book as black flames burned its arm.

Carla dropped Wendy knowing the girl would be fine, "Tenryū no Yokugeki (Sky Dragon's Wing Attack)!" moving both arms in a circular motion she sent a gust of wind towards the demon flute.

"That's amazing!"

"Who are these two?"

"That cat just used magic!"

Erza looked over at Natsu and Gray, "Let's help them!"

"Got it!"

Erza requiped into one of her armors slashing the demons other arm, Natsu sent a roar towards its chest, while Gray got one of its legs. Wendy landed on the ground safely and got its other leg. Ophiuchus wrapped herself around the demon squeezing it tightly restricting its movements.

Erza sent another slash but this time towards its face.

Gray used his magic, "Aisu-Meiku: Ransu (Ice-Make: Lance)!" he sent ice lances at the demon piecing its skin.

"Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!" Natsu sent a flaming fist towards it piercing its skin some more.

"Tenryū no Saiga (Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang)!" swiping her claws at the demon it cried out in pain as she got it's face.

"You there, Natsu! End this already!" Julius yelled.

"You got it!" Natsu grinned, "The flames in my left hand! And the flames in my right!" he chanted, "Karyū no Kōen (Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame)!" he sent a giant flame ball at the demon.

Lucy sent Ophiuchus back just in time too as the flame seems to have engulfed the demon whole. It was over. They beat the demon.

"No way…they actually destroyed it…" Kageyama stared in disbelief.

Goldmine smirked, "Damn kids made killing it look easy."

"Ah, the beauty of youth." Bob smiled.

Makarov grinned, "Well done, brats!"

Natsu grinned, "Thanks gramps! But Lucy and Wendy helped out too!"

"Yeah they-hey their gone!" Gray looked back and saw the two were gone.

"What the? Where'd they go?" Happy looked around.

"Lucy! Wendy!" Natsu yelled.

Makarov rubbed his beard, "Those two girls…I wonder…"

 **With Lucy, Carla, Julius, and Wendy**

Lucy took her mask off, "Glad that's over, and it looks like master wasn't here either. Thank god."

Wendy smiled, "It felt good to help them defeat Lullaby."

"I agree, but I wonder…are there others lurking out there?" Julius wondered.

"Let's hope not." Carla said.

"I agree with Carla on this one." Lucy agreed as they kept on walking further away from the area, _'But still…I just can't seem to shake this bad feeling.'_

* * *

 **Next Time: Mission to Forest Mountain!**


End file.
